trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
NorvigicusRattus
Be the Paranoid Gentletroll You are now VARLUX NALSOR. You don't ever leave your UNDERGROUND HIVE, preferring the company of your MASSIVE LIBRARY OF BOOKS to that of actual trolls. While you prefer to train your MIND over your BODY, you have turned into quite the capable strategist, managing to outwit even the highest of highbloods to SAVE YOUR OWN SKIN. You also dabble in MENTAL BATTLES with that snake bitch, YRIADE SLYTHE. Your trolltag is norvicusRattus and You consider yourself to be quite the gentletr-roll. It would be sim-mply dr-roll of you to act any less gentletr-rolly to anyone, r-regardless of their-r caste. -che Personality Varlux is very timid and paranoid of everyone above him in the hemospectrum. Which means he's afraid of almost everyone except for Dynier Valiet. Varlux tries his best to train his mind over his body, believing intelligence to be key to victory in battle rather than brute strength. This has led him to become one of, if not THE smartest troll on the Alternia Beta session. He expands his mind through books, which he's collected over his life and kept in a massive underground library. His lusus, Ratigan, not only brings him these books, but was also taught to read and write. He was also taught how to fight with Shieldkind, the same as his ancestor The Banneret, considered to be one of the bravest trolls in Alternian history by many. Varlux scoffs at his Ancestor's legacy, finding 'bravery' to be far too dangerous and stupid. . Ratigan scrounges all of the things Varlux needs for him, knowing his ward has a crippling paranoia and fear of the outside world. Background In the LazDoxyStuck session, Varlux doesn't play a key role in the session until SGRUB starts. This is partly due to his paranoia and crippling phobias. He met both his Kismesis and Matesprit through Trollian, and he talks to them through it. Varlux is far braver online than he is in person, but he manages to still retain his gentletrolly demeanor through each encounter. In SGRUB, Varlux's planet, LoBaN, was filled with tons of texts and tomes describing aspects of the game in detail. Varlux simply had to find and decode them. Child's play for him, really, having read ancient tomes and kept a massive library all his life. However, this still proved slightly difficult for the troll, even if he did prevail in the end. It was Varlux who found the concept of "God Tiers", and was able to relay this information to his team captain, Naiviv http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/OxygenatedCruelty, and Eteran http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/FabledFirebreather, who was with her at the time. Lusus Varlux's lusus is a verminbeast known as Ratigan. Ratigan focuses on making Varlux into the perfect gentletroll, and tries to coax him into being a little more like his ancestor, The Banneret. Ratigan is very aware of his charge's paranoid fear of the outside world, and Ratigan understands his charge is a lowblood, and thus has a lot to fear from outside. So, until the day Varlux is ready to set foot outside on his own, he goes out and scavenges everything Varlux needs, including books for Varlux's massive library. Modus Varlux's modus is the Encyclopedia Modus. This modus is pretty straight forward. Varlux stores things, and the modus organizes them in alphabetical order. If Varlux wants to pull something out, he simply looks it up. Strife Varlux and the other Nalsors fight with Shieldkind. This is a weapon allocation undervalued and underestimated by many. The shield is not only used to deflect attacks, but can be used to pummel and ram enemies to throw them off guard. The shields can also be alchemized with various weapons, to create things like spiked shields, or The Grey Dutchman's Aegis, a shield with cannons attached that Dictus would later force Varlux to make for him. Land of Books and Nightmares (LoBaN) The Land of Books and Nightmares is a planet with a vast library buried underground. It has many entrances dotting the green topside, but its real treasures lie underneath. The dark catacombs of books that spiral in the underground labyrinth is any book-lover's dream. However, it is populated with silverfish, who eat the books for sustenance. The denizen of LoBaN is Asteria. The goddess of the magic powers of night. She has dominion over various magical arts, including astrology, divination, dreaming, and necromancy. She is an oracular spirit and may be requested to send prophetic dreams. She might be Hekate's mother. There's no entry for manifestation, but she regularly transformed when evading one of Zeus' 'Rape Rampages', so we've went with a mist-like "Nightmare Moon" approach. Mage of Mind As the Mage of Mind, Varlux is tasked with understanding the game to make sure his allies are capable of using their abilities to the fullest, even if he is not the leader. He is also capable of healing the minds of others, should they have instances of mental illness or trauma to the mind. Ancestor Varlux's ancestor is The Banneret. During the Carnifex Case, The Banneret was second in command of The Enforcer's task force, and her right hand troll. He was also tasked with scouting for other members for the task force, bringing in The Pugilist, who would later become his right-hand troll and his banneret once The Enforcer stepped down and handed the reigns to him. The Banneret achieved his title when he saved The Deceived from the hands of The Carnifex single-handed. Varlux has some measure of pride for his ancestor, but thinks him to be quite foolhardy and reckless. Despite that, Varlux knows his ancestor was real, and finds him to be a good example for all lowbloods. Trivia *Varlux's lusus is a rat, or a "verminbeast" as he's referred to in the LazDoxyStuck Session. "Ratigan" is named after the villain from the Disney movie "The Great Mouse Detective", which was voiced by Vincent Price, one of Paradoxy's all-time favorite actors. *Varlux is Paradoxy's very first fantroll! She had created him after doing a huge presentation on the species Rattus norvigicus for one of her science classes, and she wondered to herself what it would be like to have a rat for a lusus! *Varlux's original design was intended for him to be far more laid back, preferring something closer to jeans and a t-shirt rather than a tailored suit. However, this was changed to his look now, and the more "laid-back" look is for his dancestor, Kellen. Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Brown/Beige Blood Category:ParadoxyIntent Category:LazDoxyStuck Session